On Mondays and Wednesdays
by Momoko Harukaze
Summary: Oneshot. The only good days in Silver's week were Monday and Wednesday. Read on to find out why.


**On Mondays and Wednesdays**

**OK, I got **_**Pokémon Heart Gold **_**over spring break, and I'm obsessed, I mean freaking **_**obsessed**_** with the pairing Kotone and Silver. Kotone is the official Japanese name for the female HGSS protagonist and Silver is a name for the rival. As I was saying, I'm obsessed… So I wrote a fanficton.**

**I haven't beat the game yet, but I heard somewhere on the Internet that after you beat the Pokémon League; your rival challenges you on Mondays and Wednesdays. So when I beat the game, of course I'm going to see him. :3**

**This fanfic is based on those Mondays and Wednesdays.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, then Kotone and Silver would have had a TON more romantic scenes in the game. *grumble grumble***

Was Silver's life going well at the moment?

N-O. And that _doesn't _spell yes, for those of you that can't read.

He'd failed the Elite Four. He'd not been the one that disbanded Team Rocket. Plus, that Pikachu he'd caught earlier wasn't listening to a word he was saying!

And to top it all off, he still couldn't beat _that girl_.

The girl with the brown pigtails. The poofy white hat. The red shirt and blue overalls that bore a striking resemblance to Mario. _Her. Kotone._

Grrrrr.

She visited the Pokémon League every Monday and Wednesday (which Silver had most certainly _not_ taken note of) in order to say hello to the Elite Four and the Pokémon Champion, Lance. Silver was staying at the Pokémon League to train his Pokémon, because let's face it, the trainers on Victory road are _tough_.

Every time Kotone came, she would challenge Silver to a battle.

He would accept.

And she would win.

Again, grrrrr.

This time, however, while he sat on the bench and tried to make that Pikachu understand that shocking random people at will was _bad_, Kotone wasn't coming over to challenge him. She was just sitting there, brushing her Typhlosion.

Brush…

Brush… 

…Brush…

………

Finally, Silver got up and walked over. He cleared his throat. "Ahem." Kotone looked up. "Oh, Silver!" She said happily. "I just wanted to make sure Typhlosion here was ready for the battle."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think that I would accept your challenge?" He asked impudently.

"So you don't want to battle?"

Silence on Silver's end.

"As to be expected, Silver cannot attack." Kotone said, sounding like a referee. "The match goes to Kotone!"

Silver growled. "Watch it…"

Typhlosion snarled. Silver rolled his eyes. "Like I care about _you_, you oversized furball."

A rope of fire streamed from Typhlosion's mouth.

Silver lay, charred, on the ground. "…So… I take it he learned Flamethrower?" He asked on the floor. Kotone nodded. "Yeah." She smiled. "You still wanna battle?"

…Silence.

"I take that as a yes."

"Typhlosion!"

"Feraligatr!"

"I choose you!"

The large Fire Type and the huge Water Type ran out onto the field.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" Kotone commanded. A stream of fire issued itself from Typhlosion's mouth.

"Counter with Hydro Pump!" Silver yelled, and the Feraligatr obeyed. The pressure of the water cut through the flames like a knife through hot butter, and hit Typhlosion, who was KO'ed.

"Aaaaah, Typhlosion…!" Kotone returned the Pokémon to its ball. "Um, OK, Gyarados!" She threw the Pokeball, and a Shiny Red Gyarados emerged. Silver returned Feraligatr.

"…Good job, Feraligatr." He muttered quietly. "Go, Pikachu!" It was a risk, but he needed to train it, and Electrics were super-effective against the Water/Flying Type.

"Pika pika~!" The Pikachu cried. Kotone's eyes widened. "Stop the battle!" She said hurriedly.

"Eh?" Silver said blankly. Kotone ran over and crouched down over the Pikachu. "Oh Arceus, this Pikachu is in perfect shape!" She said happily. "You brush it a lot, right? And it must get lots of love…"

Silver blushed at hearing the l-word. "N—not really." He said, crossing his arms stubbornly. Kotone smiled.

"Silver, I was going to wait until after the battle, but here!" She stood up and handed over a one-way boat ticket. To _Kanto_.

"What's this about?" Silver asked. Kotone smiled. "I plan on leaving for Kanto soon for a brand new journey." She explained. "Professor Oak's going to give me a Kanto starter, too. But it would be boring without a rival. So will you go? Pleeeease?"

Silver blinked. "…Why me?" He finally asked. "Why?" Kotone exclaimed. "Well, we're eleven now, right? We've been rivals since we were ten years old, when we got our first Pokémon. So who else could I choose?"

"There's Gold."

"Gold? Please. He's too obsessed with that Pokedex. I'd much prefer you."

…Silence again.

"What?" Kotone asked. She waved the boat ticket around in front of his face. "I can always take this back you—"

And then Silver kissed her, grabbing the hand that held the ticket to Kanto in his.

It was because he didn't just hang out in the Pokémon League lobby on Mondays and Wednesdays because he wanted to battle her.

He did it because he wanted to _see_ her.

Not that he would ever admit it to anyone but himself.

**Yeah, yeah, short and crappy. Oh, well. KOTONE+SILVER FOREVER!**

**Anyways, REVIEW!!!**


End file.
